Founders Heir
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Someone is hiding the truth in order to conceal the most powerful witch ever born. The founders' heir is descended from the four founders of Hogwarts and holds hidden powers that forever alter the future. JP/LE, SB/RL, SS/OC
1. Innocence and Ignorance

Founders Heir

**Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Someone is hiding the truth in order to conceal the most powerful witch ever born. The founders' heir is descended from the four founders of Hogwarts and holds hidden powers that forever alter the future. JP/LE, SB/RL, SS/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if then Snape, Sirius and Remus would not have died. If possible then James and Lily would also be alive and the Longbottoms would not have suffered their fate.**

Chapter One: Innocence and Ignorance

**A/N: Everything written in italics is spoken in parseltounge except ****the name revealed by the potion (it will make sense once you read it) **and everything underlined and in italics is a flashback. Visions will be written in bold though there are none in this chapter. **Also anything in quotations is made up quote from a made up book. **

The thunder rattles the house and I jump slightly before sighing and sliding out of bed; of all the things to be scared of my biggest fear is thunder and lighting. Quietly I walk to the door and head towards my parent's room. Raised voices in the study draw my attention as I scurry to the door.

"She shouldn't have had that vision Albus swore that aspect of her powers would be blocked. Her natural appearance doesn't resemble either of us and I think she is suspicions. I don't care what you do you need to deal with this before she realises she isn't our daughter." My mother - apparently not yells.

"Clearly the potions had no effect maybe her powers know something is wrong and prevented the potions from taking affect. We could try the blood adoption potion again but we can't lock her powers now that she has displaced her seer abilities." My dad shouts back.

The news stuns me and I return to my room, fear of the storm forgotten. Unsure what to do I grab my bear and burrow down under my covers. My mind returns to the events two days ago and I remember with a stunning clarity the shock displayed by my parents.

_Two days ago_

_Mum and I were sitting at the kitchen table; dad was tossing pancakes onto a large plate. Despite being magical my parents enjoy using muggle means occasionally and cooking is a particular hobby of my dad. He is a muggleborn and my mum is a pure blood (a blood traitor as well) and both provide me the best of both worlds._

_Suddenly I felt distant from the scene in the kitchen and in the blink of an eye I was stood outside a house in the countryside on a full moon. A muggle mailbox with the name Lupin stood at the end of the path. A man stood by the door having just knocked, a young boy about six (the same age as me) opened the door. _

_The moon came out from behind the clouds and the man transformed into a werewolf with little warning he bit the tawny hair boy and disappeared into the night. Instinctively I run over to the distraught family, a woman likely the boy's mother is crying for the boy, Remus, to wake up and reassuring him that it would be ok._

_Suddenly I am back in my room lying on my bed with my parents and an unfamiliar woman. "Sweetie do you know why you passed out?" the woman asks in a sickly sweet voice._

"_I saw a man, he became a wolf and a…att….attacked this boy, and he was about my age. His mother she was so distraught." I ramble. _

_After about ten minute and a calming potion later I am able to tell them everything I saw. "My dear it is nothing to worry about it appears you may be a level one seer. The full moon is tomorrow night if this event occurs then you will need to go to Hogwarts to be trained by their divination teacher. She is a level four seer but it is the best we can do for now." The woman explains._

Present time

I insisted on going with the aurors to the Lupin's house that day (the man was a werewolf named Greyback and was wanted by the ministry). The family where shocked to hear this but unsurprised as Mr Lupin had insulted Greyback who had swore revenge.

Mrs Lupin was determined not to believe me after all I had never had a vision before so 'how can anyone know the brat is a real seer'. Sadly I was right. The next night Remus was turned into a werewolf – a fact my parents are trying to used to stop me from hang out with him but really who cares one night a month he is forced to become something else it isn't his fault and I fail to uphold the belief that all werewolves should be killed.

For now Remus is in 's where there is little they can do for him. Tomorrow I am going to Diagon Alley to find books on seers as very little has been explained to me and I am especially curious about this whole level thing that everyone seems to mention as Mrs Lupin was shocked when they mentioned I was a suspected level one seer.

From what I have been told the first vision a seer has is usually highly significant and involves family, friends, partners and most rare soulmates. So I have been trying to figure the significance of the Lupin family to my life. As far as I am aware since the vision centres on Remus and without knowledge of my family (since clearly the family I have grown up in isn't my real family) I have nowhere to start. My last thought before I fall asleep is that this isn't my first vision or it is looking like Remus is my soulmate.

The next morning my parents explain they think I got my ability from a distant great great aunt of mine who was a seer but they don't know of which level. When I ask they refuse to elaborate of anything even the level part. After breakfast I change into Wizarding robes and grab my bag – containing my purse with my entire allowance in it – dad and I floo to the leaky cauldron.

An hour into the trip dad allows me to go into Flourish and Blots with the promise I'll remain there till he comes to collect me. I get a couple of books on Hogwarts and several on seers and still end up with 12 gallons to spare. Sighing I run to the apocrathy and ask about a potion to reveal ones ancestral history.

The potion costs me ten gallons but I am beyond caring about money I just want the truth. Thankfully I make it back to Flourish and Blots and hide in my favourite corner for reading (I am sad I totally know where it is easy to read undisturbed in a book shop) just as my dad arrives.

Grateful for my enlarged bag with all my purchases inside I am glad dad doesn't question where I've been. When we return home I am granted a few hours in my room before I have to pack for Hogwarts even though I don't leave for a week. Mum has explained because of their jobs they won't be coming with me and that I will be under the care of Professor Dawn and Professor McGonagall.

I thought my parents would have wanted to spend every second with me before I floo to Hogwarts but they seem content to follow our normal routine. Carefully I remove a fresh sheet of parchment and take a new quill setting it on my desk next to the parchment; I pick up a pin and prick my finger drawing blood. Adding five drops to the orange liquid it turns red and I know I've done it right.

Taking the quill I dip it into the liquid and allow is to drip onto the parchment dead in the center than at the bottom and the center. Placing the quill on the desk I watch as the liquid begins to form words. At the bottom of the page my full birth name forms (the man in the apocrathy explained the potion to me and agreed not to tell anyone) _'Nadia Rowena Helga Gryffindor Slytherin Riddle' _shocked I follow the family tree right back to the four founders of Hogwarts.

Further inspection of my family tree shows that I am related to a Minerva McGonagall. Surprised by this revelation I begin to create theories as to if she knows or not and if there are any other members of my family alive. Continuing to follow the branches I find that I am related to the Peverell brothers and that Mr Lupin is descended from one of them as well.

Well that answers one question but now I am left with a dozen more. Do they know we're family? Who else is involved in hiding my heritage? What does Albus Dumbledore have to do with this? Who is behind this? And what am I going to do now that I know?

Hiding the parchment in my bag I begin to pack my things into the new trunks that dad bought. My parents have decided that it is best for me to remain at Hogwarts for an undecided amount of time. Sadness begins to fill me as I think of all the things Lily and I were planning on doing this summer before we began our second year at muggle primary school.

Maybe I'll be back before then and maybe I'll have a better idea of what is going on. A sudden thought hits me and I suddenly panic. Albus Dumbledore is a fairly competent Legilimens and is bound to find out I know. Maybe I can find some way to occlude my mind and keep my secrets.

Having finished packing all my books and things I pack most of my clothes and leave enough out to last a week as well as a couple of spares. Tired I change into comfortable pajamas and place my bag in the drawer in my bedside table before snuggling into the warmth of my bed.

The next day after breakfast mum takes me to my cousins so that she and dad can go to work. Lily greets us before we have a chance to knock the door and lets me inside. Tuney takes us to the park while their mum does the housework so we'll be there for a couple of hours.

After my vision I had spent the next day with my cousins after going to the Lupin household and had relayed all the information about my vision to Lily because she is a witch like me. We were both happily talking about it and how it is weird that I am so powerful (I am also a metamorphous as well as a seer) and how Lily thinks it would be cool to be able to change appearances at will.

Looking around I make my hair the same length and colour as Lily's while laughing at Tuney's disgust. Shaking my head I return my hair to my normal long blond hair like my mother's (since she isn't my family I have decided to no longer call her mum when I'm thinking) which is when I notice movement is the bushes across from us.

Walking calmly over centering myself incase the need to use magic occurs I head towards the bushes. A silver snake slithered from the bushes and Tuney's screams ring across the deserted playground. _"Hello my name is Nadia. What are you doing here and what kind of snake are you I don't remember seeing any like you at the zoo?" I ask. _

"_I am Serafina and I don't know what a zoo is but I am a Silver Serpent though most magical folk refer to my name in Latin or Celtic. I am over six hundred years old." The snake answers._

Wait I'm talking to a snake. _"You can understand me?" I state well question._

"_Yes child you are a speaker though again most magical folk use a different name. Perhaps you have heard mentioned an ability known as parseltongue" the snake responds._

"_I have heard of it, Salazar Slytherin was a parseltounge." I reply._

"Nadia come on that thing might be dangerous." Tuney shouts.

"I don't think it is. One second I'll ask." I respond.

"Wait a second you'll ask what the heck do you mean?" Tuney screams.

"I'm a parseltongue which means I can speak to snakes." I reply.

"Could you be any more of a freak?" Tuney sneers.

"Probably I mean I have four rare magical abilities so yeah I guess I could be." I tease.

"_Are you dangerous?" I quiz_

"_Not to those who do not wish me harm. I am known for my ability with potions, charms, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. Those who become my students learn a vast amount from me." Serafina replies._

"_Do you know what a level one seer is?" I question._

"_A level one seer is a seer who has the highest ability to see the future their visions are clear and unlike all other kind of seer they do not speak when they have a vision. Their visions again unlike the others are only one possible future the events can be altered even prevented. Their visions include all the senses and they are able to induce visions and even focus on a specific thing to see outcomes and possible futures." Serafina replies._

"_Would you like to come with us it might be unwise for a magical creature to roam a muggle area?" I ask._

"_Mosssst defiantly young sspeaker." Serafina replies._

I lower my arm and allow the snake to wind her way around my neck. _"Serafina would you like to remain with me for now." I ask._

"_Yesssss, if you like I could teach you the subtle arts of magic when you reach the age when you will travel to Hogwarts. Indeed I believe that I have not found you by coincidence and that I am likely you __familiar." Serafina replies._

"Serafina believes that she may be my familiar and therefore she stays with me." I smile as Tuney backs away. "Don't worry she is perfectly safe unless you decide to attack her." I add. Then I fill them in on what Serafina has said so far.

"May I touch her?" Lily asks.

"Of course." I reply.

Lily reaches out and runs her hand over the smooth head of the snake, _"Your friend is a powerful young witch I believe she will excel at charms when she goes to Hogwarts." Serafina hisses._

"Lily, Serafina believes that you are a powerful young witch and that when we go to Hogwarts you will excel at charms." I translate.

"Please tell Serafina that I am honored to hear that she thinks so highly of me as she must have met many powerful witches and wizards." Lily replies.

I translate this to Serafina.

"_Your friend has a deep magic within her that comes from her capacity to love and this is what sets her apart from many others her heart is open and she is not predisposition to the prejudices of our world. This separates her from everyone else I've met." Serafina replies._

Again I translate and Tuney gives up on making us leave as her mum wouldn't be happy about us returning early.

Lily sits on the swings going as high as she can before letting go and flying round the park. I laugh as I watch sitting on the second swig. Megan (my aunt) freaks out about Serafina and insists that I'll have to talk to my mother but she doubts that I'll be aloud to keep her. Right now though I am aloud to keep Serafina as long as she stays on me at all times.

Late afternoon my mother comes to pick me up and apparates us home. Neither of my parents are in any way happy about me speaking parseltounge and having a snake familiar, especially as they are both Gryffindors. Dad shows me how to activate the spells mother put on the trunks to shrink and restore them and I continue to pack my clothes; the family house elf bring my clean clothes and leaving them on my bed for me to pack.

Having nothing else to do I take one of the books I bought on seers: 'A Beginners Guide to Seers and Divination' is a thick leather bound tomb in a green colour with the title written in silver (Slytherin colours surprisingly). The first chapter is all about the different levels of seers. The section of information on level one seers reads:

'Level one seers are seers who enter a deep vision trance and pass out, unlike other levels of seers their visions are theirs alone as they do not speak during a vision and are unresponsive to stimuli out with their vision as such are often mistaken for being unconscious. Their visions include all their senses and a detailed image of the future event they are witnessing is built.

As a result a level one seer is often able to alter or prevent events. Further differences include the length of visions; while this does increase slightly going up the levels it is greatest and most varied at level one. Normal visions (visions about one event or incident) can last up to 15 minutes while series visions (visions which pass over a long duration of time and include several events or incidents) can last up to half an hour, though one seer had a vision which lasted for 45 minutes and remains the longest recorded vision.'

Most of this Serafina told me earlier and some of it I could have told you from having had a vision. Still it's still scary to know just how powerful I am. After dinner I go to bed wondering how I am going to hide my knowledge from Dumbledore and dream of a shallow faced woman with long black hair that looks slightly greasy (yet somehow I know it is from brewing potions all day) and her son who looks very similar in appearance though his eyes are an endless black.

**A/N: That's chapter one done, I've been writing this for weeks. Also Serafina is a completely made up snake as far as I'm aware anyway there are no silver snakes in mythology though I may be wrong since I'm no expert in that kind of thing. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Unexpected

Chapter Two: Unexpected

**A/N: Everything written in italics and in speech marks is spoken in parseltounge and everything underlined and in italics is a flashback. Visions will be written in bold. Also anything in quotations that isn't in italics is made up quote from a made up book and anything in quotations and italics is thoughts. **

The next morning I ate breakfast alone, a note was posted under my door telling me to get breakfast and finish packing by then father would be back to take me a friend of my mother's who would be looking after me today as Lily and her family were going shopping for school supplies.

Sighing I change into a silver skirt and a pale green t-shirt, to be honest I've never wore both colours of Slytherin house together, father would go nuts. He is such a Gryffindor that I'm surprised he even lets me have anything green or silver at all. Upon entering the kitchen I realise the problem with being six years old and 4 foot one, I can't reach the cupboard where mother keeps the cereal.

Looking up and the cupboard I look around the room for anything that could help, thankfully there are no portraits in the kitchen so there isn't a problem when I pull a chair over to the counter and stand on it to get the cereal and put it back after I've poured it into a bowl.

Replacing the chair I add milk to my cereal and sit and the table with my breakfast. After eating breakfast I decide to continue reading; the next chapter is entitled 'Visions and Dreams' and is about a talent few seers (rare even for level one seers) called dream visions. The chapter begins with a basic description of each.

'Visions are the spontaneous sight that seers can not control. They many be audio – spoken words from the seer in a voice that is not their own and often not remembered by the seer; Visual – Pictures seen by the seer that are always remembered but are often vague; The final type of vision is the most rare, known as a vision trace the seer often looses consciousness due to the bombardment of the senses caused by a vision. Their visions include all the senses and are highly detailed which means that these visions can be altered.'

The section on dreams explains the unusual nature of the dreams I had from last night. 'Dreams can be induced by conscious thought just before the seer goes to sleep and will always be remembered; if they are think about a question then their dreams often provide the answers they are seeking. Only highly powerful seers can induce dream visions and there have only been three reported seers with the ability – all two are descendents of Helga Hufflepuff who herself held this ability.'

After reading this I pull out my new journal and record the dreams I had last night onto a new page, the first page includes my name, the date the journal was started, being a level one seer and the date I discovered my ability. The next two pages are detailed descriptions of the vision I had about Remus and it is on the page after this that I record my dream vision.

When father arrives he is in a very bad mood and snaps at me to get ready to leave in five minutes and that after he finishes his shifted we are going to Diagon Alley to get things (he doesn't elaborate) and that I am to pack all my things because after that I'm going to Hogwarts.

Hurrying to my room in a mild panic I begin to fret more about hiding my thoughts, all my remaining things are piled on my bed and I carefully pack them into their respective trunks before shrinking them all and placing them in my special back, which is black because frankly black goes with anything. Picking up my necklace, a silver chain with an angel charm known as a guardian angel (with green robes: not that Lily knows anything about how most people out with Slytherin hate green purely based on it being a Slytherin colour) – a true guardian angel to not those cheep ones muggles sell.

True guardian angels a very powerful magical charms, which is why both Lily and I have one; hers has Gryffindor red robes. They provide a reassuring presence which is why I calm greatly once I put it on; I've worn it everyday since I was three years old. Finally I turn to Serafina who is curled up on my bed _"Serafina it is time for us to go, after father finishes work we're going to Diagon Alley and then we're off to Hogwarts." I hiss._

"_Since you do not know these people I will remain in your bag till you deem it safe, many wizards and witches wish to use me as potion ingredientsss though much of it can be used without killing me some do not see it as such and have killed many of my kin." Serafina explains._

"_Ok it might not be too comfortable though if ssso I apologise now." I respond._

"_That's fine youngling." Serafina replies._

Carefully I move several items around and the lift Serafina and lower her into the bag placing her carefully on the bottom. _"Thanks" Serafina hisses._

Shutting my bag I hurry, as quickly as a can while being cautions of the beautiful snake in my bag. "Dad when we're in Diagon Alley could I go get something for Serafina to stay in and something to feed her with? Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them says that Silver Serpents life off rats and other small mammals." I ask.

"Those are on the list as well as several books Hagrid recommends about magical snakes because as a parseltounge you need to know all the different species of snake magical and muggle. We'll need to go to some muggle book shops to get books on snakes and also Professor Dawn has given me a list of books and items that you will need. Many of the items will be of great importance in your lessons.

Professor McGonagall has given me a list of books you will need about Animagi." Father spits.

Ah well, this isn't going to be fun, my father clearly isn't happy about this. "Where is that blasted snake of yours?" Father demands.

"She is safely secure in my bag." I answer.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way everything will be find." Father sneers.

He apparates to the area where Lily and Tuney live, the area is a muggle area. We walked awhile through the deserted streets until arriving at our apparent destination, turning up the path a sense of recognition surrounds me and a strange sense of safety settles inside me. Ah well what is the worst that could happen?

Father knocks loudly on the door and the woman from my vision opens the door and smiles in greeting. "Eileen thank you for agreeing to look after our daughter, Amelia asked me to apologies for leaving her with you but we had no other option." Father states voice dripping with over expressed apology.

"It is no problem, honestly it will be good for my son he is far to quiet and isn't particularly social having another child around will be good for him." Eileen smiles warmly.

"I suppose so. Nadia I expect you to be on your best behavior for Eileen while I'm gone. I'll be back at five and then once we're done in Diagon Alley you'll floo to Hogwarts." Father explains before nodding to Eileen and leaves.

"Come in Nadia." Eileen smiles politely.

The boy from my vision is sitting on the staircase observing me. Taking a deep breath I explain everything to the pair subconsciously hoping I've made the right decision. Both listen intently as I explain what little I know and about my fears of the unknown consequences of knowing what I know. Eileen then explains that there are several charms that can be cast on an object that will occlude the wears mind from anyone trying to read it.

She proceeds to charm her necklace, Severus's watch and my guardian angel necklace (she explains the natural magic of the necklace with increase the power of the charm) with an Occlumency charm. After that she explains she has many potions to brew before work the next day (she works as a potions mistress in the children's ward at 's and leaves Severus and I allow to do our own thing.

"So are you going to be allowed in other classes or just divination?" Severus asks.

"I don't know I think so but Professor McGonagall is going to be giving me lesson on Animagi as I am a natural Animagus. I have only transformed once and that was not entirely controlled, it was more of an instinct." I explain.

"What form did you take?" Sev asks.

"A panther" I answer.

"Fancy a game of wizard's chess?" I question.

"Sure" Sev replies.

After several games, most won by Severus we decide to return to talking. "So what house do you think you'll be in?" Severus asks.

"I don't know given my family history I could end up in any though those who've been raising me are both Gryffindors and my mother's family has all been in Gryffindor. I want to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin just to annoy them and also because I'm a parseltounge with a snake familiar." I answer. "What about you?" I ask.

"I'll be in Slytherin." Sev sates firmly.

"I wish I had some indication of what house I'll be in without inducing a dream vision. Given my familiar I'd say I will most likely be in Slytherin too." I sigh.

"What are you going to do about inheriting what is rightly yours?" Severus asks.

"I have no idea. Do you think your mum would mind helping me to deal with that?" I respond.

"Of course I will dear. Now I think you should go to the Ministry and explain to the what you know and ask them to deal with it hush, hush since you are the founder's heir and the subject of a prophecy they will most likely assist you and allow you to sort everything out quietly." Eileen answers.

"I would really appreciate your help. Thank you." I respond.

Deciding it is safe I allow Serafina out of the safety of my bag (which according to her is quite comfortable. After that I hold a conversation with both Severus and Serafina with me translating for Serafina. "I think we should give her a nickname Dia." Severus suggests.

"Ok Sev what do you suggest?" I quiz.

"Sera" Sev replies.

"_I like it" Sera hisses._

"_Then it is decided." I respond._

"Sera likes the idea." I translate.

Just before my father arrives Sera returns to my bag which is good since father would totally have freaked out to see me showing off my familiar.

When father comes to collect me Eileen hugs me goodbye, cautiously I hug her back then hug Severus; the instant his arms warp around me a strange sensation wraps around me and suddenly it is as if a gateway has been opened between his mind and mine. _'Do you know what is happening?' Severus's voice asks me though it seems to be in my mind._

'_I'm as lost as you Sev' I respond._

'_I'll ask my mum once you go and let you know.' Sev responds. _

Once we separate the mental bond or whatever it is doesn't go away.

The trip to Diagon Alley is uneventful, father goes to the apocrathy and the man behind the counter gives me a quizzical look. While father is busy I show him tell him my suspicions where right and that my parents aren't my parents. It takes a totally on 25 minutes to find all the books that I need, thankfully they all fit in my bag. After that we then go to a shop that I've not noticed before.

The shop turns out to be a shop where witches and wizards can buy the necessary equipment for divination though only true seers are ever successful. Here father buys the list of items Professor Dawn asked him to get. Some of the items make no sense what so ever to me mainly the tea set (which I get in purple) and a kettle. The items from this shop are added to the ones in my bag.

Our penultimate stop is to get me Wizarding robes though I have a few father feels I do not have enough. So half an hour later we leave with ten new robes (three in black, three in red, one in purple, one in green, one in yellow and one in blue. The final store we visit is to get all the items needed for Sera's care though I am confused when father begins adding items needed for an owl to the growing pile.

"Nadia go chose an owl, you'll need it to write to us while you are receiving your training." Father instructs.

Hurrying off I stand in front of several different owls, some big, some small, some white, some tawny and then one solitary black owl. That is the owl I chose; naming her Nyx as we leave the shop- father unhappy about how his daughter could be so very Slytherin (first a snake, then the outfit in Slytherin colours and now a black owl). After stopping in the leaky caldron to allow me to repack my trunks to include my new purchases we're ready to go to Hogwarts.

'_Mum says that we should start as soon as possible and that you should tell Minerva the truth; her family is important to her she'll help, in fact she could take you under the guise of registering as an animagus once you've mastered being able to change.' Sev explain._

'_I will do, thank you for helping and thank your mum as well for me.' I respond._

'_I was talking to Sera when father was busy and she thinks that we are soulmates and that we share a soulmates bond. According to her they are very old, very powerful magic and that the bond will allow us to communicate over long distances. Also because of my powers your access to my mind will not be as strong as mine since you will not be able to see anything regarding my powers unless I distinctly let you.' I add._

'_Today has been so full of unexpected surprises that I'm really beginning to think that if it is strange, rare or unusual it is bound to happen to me. Honestly I'm six and I have no idea who I can trust outside you, your mum and Sera and I have no idea what is expected of me and what I can do to protect myself and those around me.' I sigh._

'_I suspect that you can trust Remus, if you can't then why was he who you saw in your first vision, of all your family why him? Why not Minerva? There must be something important about Remus so I'd say you can trust him.' Sev reassures._

'_I think you're right though something tells me you're right about trusting Professor McGonagall.' I agree._

Feeling better now that I've talked to Sev, I smile to my father and tell him that everything is sorted so I'm ready to go. Thinking better of it father suggests we stay and have dinner so after eating all I can manage of the large portion of food I brace myself for Hogwarts where I'll be under the constant sight of Albus Dumbledore – the one man that I have no doubt is involved though the one question I know I'll be sleeping on is how deep does this go?

**A/N: So that's another chapter done. Please r&r, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far. Next up Hogwarts, Animagus Training, Divination Lessons and a shock truth! Also check out the song Always by Bon Jovi it just totally symbolises Snape; I could honestly see this being sent from Snape to Lily.**


	3. Those You Can Trust

Chapter Three: Those You Can Trust

**A/N: Everything written in italics and in speech marks is spoken in parseltounge and everything underlined and in italics is a flashback. Visions will be written in bold. Also anything in quotations that isn't in italics is made up quote from a made up book and anything in quotations and italics is thoughts.**

Father apparates us to Hogwarts though Nyx hoots in annoyance and ruffles her feathers disgruntled by the sudden sensations – I know how she feels the first time I apparated I was seriously disorientated. We begin to walk up a path towards the impressive grounds of Hogwarts School. _'I can't believe that you are descended from the four people that built and began this.' Sev states._

'_Nether can I.' I respond._

Albus Dumbledore is waiting for us by the doors of Hogwarts, _'I was expecting someone more intimidating.' I state._

'_I know what you mean. He reminds me of a teddy bear.' Sev replies._

Laughing silently I follow my father over to Dumbledore. 

'_I kind of need to maintain an image here the teddy bear jokes are not helping.' I grin._

'_Sorry but it is sort of funny' Sev laughs._

"Ah, Nadia welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore welcomes.

"It is wonderful to be here but may I ask why my parents aren't aloud to join me here?" I question.

"Your parents are buys people they need to be able to travel quickly to work and if they were here that simple won't be an option and anyway it would interpret your magical education." Dumbledore answers.

'_Yeah and the fact that you are six doesn't imply a need for parental figures' Sev responds._

'_Could you please keep your insults to yourself it is so hard not to laugh.' I sigh._

'_Come on Dia I am merrily trying to cheer you up.' Sev replies._

'_Yeah they have a charm for that.' I joke._

"This is Professor Dawn and Professor McGonagall they will be you primary caretaker and teachers during your time at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explains.

"Nadia I have to go now so I'll leave you will your teachers." Father states.

Playing my role I charge into my father and give him a massive bear hug. "Ok daddy promise to come visit soon." I whisper.

"Sweetie I don't know when I'll be able to come see you. Love you, stay out of trouble and be careful." Father responds.

"I will. Love you to." I mumble.

'_Well played people might think you actually miss your father.' Sev congratulates._

'_I don't really not since I found out he has been lying to me my whole life.' I respond._

"Why don't we show you to your room? You've had a long day I'm sure your bound to be tired." Professor McGonagall states.

"I'd like that, thank you." I smile, a feeling in my gut telling me she is trust worthy – that and Sev and Eileen said she is.

"Very well follow me." Professor Dumbledore responds leading the way through the corridors.

Taking mental notes I follow behind at a slower pace – really the man is practically jogging compared to me. Professor McGonagall walks beside me.

"I'm sure this must be very scary for you to be away from home in an unfamiliar setting and I hope that you'll let me know if you need anything. The fire place in you rooms is connected to the floo network- Jade had left a list of rooms in Hogwarts that are connected to the floo should you need anything." Professor McGonagall explains.

"You're an animagus aren't you? Dad said you where going to show me how to change freely without being extremely emotional." I exclaim.

'_A bit slow on that one Dia why else would a transfigurations teacher be involved in teaching you since you're not getting a wand and most of transfigurations work requires a wand.' Sev teases._

'_If you say so" I respond. _

"That is one of the things I will teach you about being an animagus." Professor McGonagall answers.

We stop by a portrait; the portrait shows a woman with long gingery red hair and shining blue eyes, dressed in long yellow robes and sitting on a comfortable armchair with a table and crystal ball at her side. "Your rooms are guarded by Misha Ravenclaw one of the greatest level one seers in history." Professor Dawn explains.

"She looks really pretty and a lot like how her mother is described in Hogwarts: A History." I smile.

"Thank you dear it is always nice to have ones appearance complimented." Misha grins.

"You a very welcome" I respond.

"The password will be reset tomorrow to one of your choosing so that you and only those you share the password with will be allowed access to your rooms. The current password is midnight hour." Dumbledore states, upon reciting the password the portrait opens to reveal a small living area.

"I hope the rooms are comfortable enough for you. If you would like any changes made please notify me and I will see to it that the house elves attend to it. Your father also told me that in a day or two depending on how you settle in he will send one your family house elves to assist you in anything you require." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." I smile.

"Nonsense it is no trouble at all, if fact the rooms where lying empty so at least they are in good use and all young seers must receive proper instruction in the art and as for your animagus abilities you must be shown how to transform safely." Professor McGonagall exclaims.

"Well I am very grateful to you both for offering to teach me." I smile entering my rooms, saying goodnight and smiling to the teachers I allow the portrait hole to close not before Dumbledore informs me a house elf will be up to see to breakfast in the morning.

The living area is done in natural colours though right away I begin to see influences of Gryffindor colours in the accents – perhaps I could get those changed to Slytherin colours or add accents that reflect all the houses. There is a small bathroom done in black and white (perhaps Hufflepuff influences), a study (complete with empty bookshelves) the room is painted cream though there are distinct Ravenclaw influences in the room (the drapes are blue) and the bedroom is done similar to my room at home (complete with Slytherin colours).

Taking out my trunks I search through them to establish the contents, I leave all the trunks with books and divination things on one of the book shelves and place my trunks with my clothes on my bed. The final trunk contains Nyx and Sera's things, allowing Nyx out of her cage she heads out the open window, taking Sera out my bag I smile at my familiar and place her on the bed next to my unopened trunks.

Enlarging one I take out my pajamas and proceed to get ready for bed. _"So who is guarding our quarters?" Sera asks._

"_Misha Ravenclaw" I answer_

"_A bright young witch and an exceptionally talented Seer." Sera responds._

"_So I've heard." I smile._

"_Yesss, it is nice to be back here." Sera hisses._

"_I can't wait for the lessons to begin." I answer._

Serafina moves to her tanks and curls up – after eating a dead rat – so I follow suit curling up in my bed. Before going to sleep I wish Sev a goodnight and repeating 'Who can I trust?' until I fall asleep. My dreams include Sev, Lily, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Jade and two boys who I can not for the life of me name – I'm spared the trouble when the boys introduce themselves to us on the Hogwarts Express; James Potter and Sirius Black.

The next morning I record all this in my journal before changing into my red t-shirt and gold short before putting on one of my new red robes – I want Dumbledore to trust me so if wearing Gryffindor colours aid in that then why not? _'You sound like your resigning yourself to a fate you can not change. You should sleep on what house Dumbledore thinks you'll be in, what house he wants you to be in and who he thinks you know and don't know. It might be a good idea to also sleep on what he thinks your future should be like.' Sev greets._

'_I wanted to wear green after all I want to be in Slytherin so I should get use to wearing the colour. By the way how many questions do you have that you think I should find out?' I ask._

'_My mum and I came up with ten questions we think are important and the one that you slept on last night.' Sev answers._

Going to my bag I pull out a quill, ink bottle and some parchment. Placing it all one my desk I sit down and write down all the questions that Sev and Eileen came up with. To be honest most of them I hadn't even considered in my morning ponderings. Just after seven a house elf appears and asks what I would like for breakfast; I request pancakes with strawberry jam and return to my room to put everything away.

The house elf returns a few moments later with breakfast, grinning in a childish way I sit down at the table and tuck in to the pancakes. Oh my God they are honestly the best pancakes ever and the jam in perfect – not to sweet and plenty of strawberry yummyness. After all the taste food is gone I go to the bathroom to use the mirror to fix my hair – by tying it in a simple ponytail.

At nine o'clock sharp Professor Dawn arrives and allows me to change the password – I change it to mango madness (my favorite ice-cream in this muggle shop not far from where Lily lives). We head through the staff halls and passed the great hall, up some stairs until we arrive at Professor Dawn's classroom. In detail I describe all my visions and everything I know that is associated with them.

My description lasts an hour and from their Professor Dawn takes me to Professor McGonagall's office where I tell her as well. Minerva (both Professors have said to call them by their first names), goes to see Eileen – as they are old friends and comes back knowing how to cast the Occlumency charms Eileen cast. She casts the spell on an item of hers and Jade's and asks me to find out how many of the other teachers we can trust.

We all head to the great hall for lunch; I feel it will be easier to understand my vision if I meet the teachers whom I am to be questioning their loyalties. All the teachers are very welcoming and Dumbledore is so pleased I that I've come to the great hall for lunch. Though he does say that I am more than welcome to return to eating in my quarters when the students return in a week.

After lunch I am free to explore (as Minerva is unable to give me a lesson because she is going to visit a muggle family and take them to Diagon Alley) so I decide to return to my quarters and feed Sera and Nyx.

"_Would you like to join me as I explore the castle?" I ask._

"_I would love to I haven't been here in over five centauries." Sera replies._

Wrapping Sera around my neck we set of on a tour of the castle- I go to Gryffindor tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff and Slytherin in the dungeons, the black lake, the forbidden forest (though I don't enter). "You do know you're not aloud in the forest?" A voice asks.

"Yes I just cam down to the outskirts to see what it is like. I'm Nadia by the way." I respond.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds. What you doing at Hogwarts?" Hagrid replies.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm here at Hogwarts because recently it has come to light that I'm a level one seer and natural animagus so I am here because Professor McGonagall and Professor Dawn are going to teach me to control each of these abilities." I answer.

"Well best be getting back to the castle." Hagrid grunts.

"Ok, well it was nice to meet you." I smile turning to return to my quarters to read some of the books that I've recently got. I am able to finish 'A Beginners Guide to Seers and Divination' and began a book on Animagi. Before a house elf appeared to inform me that dinner would be in ten minutes if I want to eat in the great hall.

Marking my page in my book I head down to the great hall to join the staff members, taking a seat next to Professor Flitwick. Dinner is just as splendid as the other meals I have enjoyed a Hogwarts and I enjoy conversing with Professor Slughorn about the new research into the properties of the plant wolfsbane and its effects on werewolves – they are hoping to produce a potion to make werewolves less dangerous on the full moon if not totally cure the condition.

Professor Flitwick's conversation about basic charms is far more interesting and I converse with him until the meal is over and I return to my quarters. I right a letter to Lily and one to mother and father, Nyx happily allows me to attach them to her leg and then glides out the window once I tell her to take them to mother and father.

I continue my book until nine and then after sending Nyx with a letter for my parents with one for them to forward to Lily the muggle way. Then converse with Sev for awhile before finally deciding to go to bed. After that I go bed falling asleep with questions on my mind; the only thing I know is that I can trust all the teachers that I met today especially Professor Flitwick and that within Hogwarts there is a room that can only be accessed by the heirs of the founders and those they trust.

My dreams flow from those trustworthy to strange dreams of a man; weak and weary chained to a wall laughing madly with a man stood tall outside the cell. The man is instantly recognised as Albus Dumbledore, "Be patient we can not act yet. Voldemort must be he most feared wizard of all times before we can begin our plan." Dumbledore whispers through the bars.

"I know, it's just this place isn't nice. At least you come and see me sometimes I think that seeing you is the only thing keeping me together." The prisoner whimpers.

"It will be all right love I promise you will be out of here as soon as I find a place for you to hide." Dumbledore responds. "I must go. Hang in there." He adds before rushing out just as guards approach the cell.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I've had a lot going on. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome (please review). **


	4. In the Wake of Death

Chapter Four: In the Wake of Death

**A/N: ****Everything written in italics and in speech marks is spoken in parseltounge and everything underlined and in italics is a flashback. Visions will be written in bold. Also anything in quotations that isn't in italics is made up quote from a made up book and anything in quotations and italics is thoughts.**

In addition to the weird dream about Dumbledore I have a strange dream involving the minister of magic himself, in the vision he agrees to help quietly arrange for the Potters to get custody of me. Waking up with a pounding headache I summon my bag and remove a headache reliever from my collection of potions.

Changing and then feeding Sera I decide to have breakfast in the great hall with the teachers, Nyx yet to return from deliver my letters. Sera comes with me wrapped around my neck like an elegant necklace. During breakfast the defense against the dark arts teacher knocks a glass of pumpkin juice over and it spills onto my lap. Holding my palms out over the wet robes I focus and the familiar warmth runs over my fingers and my clothes dry.

"Nadia how long have you been able to do wandless magic?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"About a year, why can't all witches and wizard do that?" I respond.

"Unintentionally yes but controlled and with intent no most of the time they don't know they use magic till the notice the effects." Professor Flitwick answers.

"I think it would be wise if Nadia was to do Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well since they are useful tools in predicting the future." Professor Dawn states.

"Yes I think she should also receive training in charms, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts." Professor McGonagall adds.

"Are you sure that is a good idea I mean she will be coming to Hogwarts in five years anyway so she could receive training in those subjects later with her peers." Dumbledore responds.

"We need to go to the ministry today to register Nadia as an animagus so we can go to Diagon Alley and get the books and equipment for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Professor McGonagall states.

"Very well let me know when you depart the castle." Dumbledore responds.

After breakfast I go to my quarters and read for an hour before getting ready to go to the ministry and Diagon Alley, we will be traveling by floo. Putting my books back into my bag I put it over my shoulder and allow Sera to wrap around my neck as we walk to Minerva's office.

Taking the floo powder after placing Sera in my bag I shout my destination and arrive at the leaky cauldron dizzy I sit down in a chair until Minerva arrives at the two of us go to different shops and get my books with the money dad had given me just in case. We also get me a wand and books for charms, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts because we are hoping that we can get approval for me to have a wand.

Glancing wistfully at the ice cream shop I think of the next floo journey and decide not to have one. We go to Gringotts and prove my claim to the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor bloodlines we also have to claim my Slytherin heritage and Minerva puts forth claim to my guardianship since my parents have been dead for two years.

Flying I enjoy but I hate floo and since I am only six I have to travel by floo or the knight bus which I really hate it is like some messed up rollercoaster and it makes me really sick. Floo is the lesser of two evils. The floo trip to the ministry feels so much longer and I really don't think I am looking forward to the next one back to Hogwarts.

After registering as an animagus Minerva suggests we talk to the minster of magic about the situation. Finally we are able to speak to the minster and we are lead through to his office and Minerva asks if there are privacy wards to prevent eavesdroppers. The minster confirms that such wards are in place I tell my story.

The minster of magic listens intently to what I'm saying beside me Professor McGonagall watches him like a cat observing their prey. When I finish speaking there is a long pause and the room itself is still like some long forgotten spell has frozen time itself. "You will prove your bloodline to claim control of the vaults that should rightly belong to you. Also you will need to sort out your guardianship before coming forward as a Slytherin heir since you-know-who is currently in control of the vaults and will likely what guardianship of you given your powers. You should have no trouble with your Gryffindor heritage as Professor McGonagall is the only other heir of Gryffindor." The minster responds.

"We have all ready put in my claims to the founder bloodlines and have claimed control of the vaults that I should have inherited and Minerva has all ready placed a claim for my guardianship. We're hoping you will help us to do this quietly so as to prevent Dumbledore from finding out and to help insure Minerva is able to get custody of me so that she can place me in the care of the Potters." I explain.

"I should have no problem doing that but I need to know who in the ministry I can trust with this secret." The minster replies.

"I have all ready learned that I wrote a list for you." I answer handing over the parchment with the list of names and the second with the list of those who can not be trusted. The minster approves me having a wand because of my powers and says he will write to Dumbledore about it. He adds Occlumency charms to his watch.

After that we floo to Hogwarts where we have lunch and then I spend the afternoon learning about my powers with the founders portraits until Minerva comes to get me for dinner. After dinner Dumbledore tells me that my parents want to see me before I go to bed and that he had received a letter from them just after we left Hogwarts. I go to Minerva's office and floo home.

The house is silent, a mournful peace floats and drifts with the breeze from the window. Even the darkness has a cold, respectfulness to it. Grasping my wand I creep from the fire place, the last light in the room is the green flames of the floo, "Lumos" I whisper and the end of my wand lights. The dancing shadows move in a slow respectful moments. Death has coming knock on this door, this night.

I creep through the house my wand held in front of me as I move like my animagus form though the silent house. In the kitchen I find my mum lying on the floor like a broken doll, her body bends at odd angles and her face has a look of pain upon it. Closing her eyes respectfully the glazed eyes are peaceful and empty. Moving on I search the bottom floor and find no sign of anyone else.

Upstairs is also clear and there is no sign of a fight. The basement looks like a tornado had ripped through it. In the middle of the destruction is my dad; the look on his face is one of arrogant defiance and hatred. His eyes are empty and blank and I close them respectfully as I examine the scene. Clearly he put up more of a fight than mum though maybe he had more warning than her.

Worried I summon Nala the family house elf to see if she is ok. "Nala what happened?" I ask.

"Death eaters came they wanted to know where you were but your parents they didn't talk." Nala begins.

"Nala take me back to Hogwarts something tells me we're not completely safe here." I instruct.

Taking Nala's hand she apparates to the only place in Hogwarts she know, we arrive in the great hall to the confusion of the other teachers. Tears flow down my checks as a choke out the scene that awaited me at home, several messages are sent to the aurors office to get people to go to my house and search it. Nala remains by my side until she has to explain what she saw.

Great tears leak from her eyes and I maintain my grip on her hand each of us finding comfort with the other. Finally we finish until the aurors come over in the morning to ask us the same questions again. Nala and I walk to my quarters after I ask Dumbledore if it would be possible for Nala to remain with me to which he agreed.

Back in the comfort of my room I set up a bed for Nala until something else can be arranged, unlike most families my parents have always had respect for house elves and have always treated them equally including forbidding the to punish themselves. I have always been close to Nala as she has taken care of me more than my parents so I have a high respect for what she can do.

Tomorrow Minerva will take me to Gringotts to register my parent's deaths and to arrange for me to have control of the vaults. As well as that we need to arrange for the Potters to become my legal guardians which shouldn't be too hard since the minister has all ready said he will put all the paper work through using only those that can be trusted with the truth. Minerva has arranged for the Potters to meet us in Diagon Alley for lunch before we head to the ministry.

Nala and I settle down for the night Nyx arrives with a letter from Sev telling me he and his mum will meet us at Diagon Alley as well tomorrow and that it has been arranged with Minerva. Calmed by the thought of familiar faces I drift to sleep dreaming of meeting Sirius though this time he is younger and we are in a house where the aura is as black as night with the exception of one room with a blinding white aura with hints of grey (grey aura = sadness).

The other people in the room are the Potters and Sirius's family of whom only one looks nice, she watches her family with distain hidden in her eyes though it glows in her aura. She fears for Sirius and she is worried about the presence of the Potters and I because usually the Blacks don't associate with 'blood traitors' but they are talking to us especially me with a curious interest.

My gut says we can trust her and indeed we invite her and Sirius to the next Harpies Quidditch game since my godmother gave me tickets, enough for Lily, Sev, my parents and I and since my parents can't go we are going with the Potters who bought tickets themselves next to ours.

The vision begins to fade and my thoughts drift to the questions Sev thought I should ask. Dumbledore expects me to be in Slytherin though he would like me to be in Gryffindor and he thinks the only people I'll know are Sev, Remus and Lily. I also ask what would happen if we were openly friends with Sirius and James the effect makes a huge difference we all become Gryffindors though nothing much else changes.

Waking I record all this and then proceed to have breakfast with Nala who is still distort over what happened. The aurors arrive and proceed to ask us questions which we answer then they inform us that I will be escorted to both Diagon Alley and the ministry by Alastor Moody who is one of the people we can trust. Nala will be helping Jade while I am away.

Last night Jade told me that I could get Nala to help her so as to keep her busy and keep her mind of the terrible events. Nala was happy to help her and left with her as Minerva and I leave of Diagon Alley where we head to Gringotts and sort out my control of the vaults. The goblins are very helpful and sort everything out in no time at all then hand me over the relevant keys and then take me to my parents vault to get some money.

Thankfully Minerva is approved guardianship which she can appoint to whomever she sees fit and when the Potters join us they sort out placing me under their guardianship which since they are related to me proves to be no trouble. Mr. Potter is a descendant of the third Peverell brother, which makes him and James distant relatives of mine.

Severus and Eileen join us at the leaky cauldron for lunch and it is a great comfort for me to have him there and that he and James are getting on very well.

The ministry of magic is easier than it was last time because now I'm walking knowing who can be trusted and can put faces to some of the names. I am given approval to have a wand and to be taught the magical subjects Minerva thinks I should learn and therefore got me the required items when we got those supplies.

Unfortunately Voldemort has learned of my existence and wants to raise me in the dark arts, which is never going to happen so he is in for a surprise if he tries. This is one of the reasons that I am being allowed a wand at age six because now that Voldemort has marked me as someone he wants on his side it is wise for me to be able to defend myself if the need arises.

James, Sev and I talk about Quidditch which the adults are talking about something we aren't allowed to know about. I tell him about how both my godparents are seekers and what teams they play for- my godfather happens to be the seeker of James's favourite Quidditch team Puddlemere United. James is rather exited when I tell him that he usually sends my tickets for his games as does my godmother so I get to go to lots of matches.

We talk about the games we've been to and the most fouls we've seen in one game. The three of us get on really well and Mrs Potter says that she will help me handle all the funeral arrangements since it is nonsense to expect a six year old to be able to handle all that like Dumbledore was planning to. The Potters are brought up to date on my visions though I don't mention anyone being soulmates as that might be too much and would also ruin the fun of finding them.

The Potters, Eileen and Sev come with us to Hogwarts were we all enjoy dinner with the staff though Dumbledore is not happy that I have been placed in the Potters care so he sulks for the rest of the evening. He also seems upset that my parents are dead and that he has no idea why Voldemort could want to target them.


	5. Meeting Sirius

Chapter Five: Meeting Sirius

Voldemort accepts me as another heir of Slytherin and maintains a silence over my identity – thank Merlin for magical contracts that prevent unwanted events (he can not reveal my identity to anyone). As Minerva expected he tries for custody of me but fails as I have all ready be place into the Potters care though Minerva's clever plan. News travels fast of my parent's death and my new guardians.

Just as expected a letter arrives at the Potters inviting us all to a party at the Blacks. Having found the hidden room after my vision I am glad that I have been practising seeing auras outside of visions with Rowena – there are portraits of the four founders in the room. Salazar has been teaching me Parselspells so that I'll have the element of surprise in a duel because I'll be casting spells that they will be unfamiliar with so it will give me an edge – not that I'm expecting a duel but with the Blacks you can't be to careful and you've got to be on guard.

Serafina has informed me that I will not be going without her because she will have some ability to protect me if something happens. She is concerned that if there are truly death eaters after my family then Voldemort might send Nagini after me and if so then she wants to be able to defend me. Severus insists that I listen to her and let her come along so deciding they will both nag me till I agree getting it over with now instead of later.

Since coming to Hogwarts I've spent most of my free time in the founder's rooms learning from them how to use the magic that runs in my family. It is very hard and it takes a lot of practice before I get a new thing right. Dumbledore keeps trying new ways to persuade me to stay with Lily and her family because they are my family too – though he knows that they are in fact not related to me at all.

Minerva sometimes sits with me and tells me about my family because she is my grandmother she has lots of funny stories about my mum. I really like these talks with her and can spend hours just listening to her tell me about Hogwarts when she was at school here and the stories she knows about the ghosts.

On my way back from the founder's rooms I meet the Grey Lady; she looks so sad that I stop her and ask if she wants to talk about it. "Young one my troubles are not something you should burden yourself with." She replies.

"I'm not a normal child for I have troubles far greater than any other my age. Yours can not be as bad as to the threat I am facing." I counter.

"Do you know who I was when I was alive?" She asks.

"Helena Ravenclaw though most people aren't smart enough to work out that you look just like Rowena and therefore must in some way be relate to her." I answer.

"You are indeed an intelligent child but you must worry yourself with the burdens of others." Helena responds.

"Please tell me what is wrong so that I might dream the solution." I whisper.

"You are a seer then?" Helena quizzes.

"Yes and the Founders Heir." I state quietly after casting a privacy ward.

"That would make us relatives." Helena states.

"Correct so please tell me what is wrong." I reply.

"Are you familiar with the Slytherin house ghost?" She asks.

"Yes everyone calls him the Bloody Barren and wonders why he wears the chains but I know he wears them because he is remorseful for killing you as he loved you a great deal." I answer.

"You are very well informed then young one. Indeed he has been asking if we can sort out our past and maybe find some intimacy in this life we live." Helena responds.

"I think that before you can forgive him for what he has done you must forgive yourself for what you feel you have done. Maybe then you can both find happiness." I state.

"You are an unusual child Nadia and you might be right but I don't know if I can especially not now." Helena responds.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"One day you will learn but now you are too young for such information." Helena says.

"Very well when you are ready to tell me all you need to do is come and tell me." I answer. "I must get going I've got to go to a party at the Black's and I need to be as prepared as I can." I smile sweetly before rushing off in the direction of my rooms.

Once I get back to my rooms I decide to change into my purple dress robes because purple is a neutral colour and it will make a statement to the family which will no doubt be dressed in green. Holstering my wand I make sure that it is easy to get to in a hurry but subtle enough that it won't draw attention to it. It is seven and a half inches long and made of ebony with four cores; phoenix-tail feather, Unicorn hair, thestral tail hair and basilisk-fang (an unusual and normally considered dark core) though it shot white sparks when I waved it.

Admiring my wand one last time I wrap Sera around my neck and put my bag strap over my shoulder. Taking a deep breath I leave my rooms and walk to Minerva's office where I shall be meeting the Potters who will apparate us to the Black's. Feeling more like the six year old I am I pounder turning and running for a moment before my senses tell me I need to go on with this.

Entering the room James gives me a cheeky grin and a thumbs up before the four of us say goodbye to Minerva and leaving the office head out of Hogwarts to outside the wards where we will travel by side-along apparition to the Black's. The sensation of apparition isn't as unpleasant as floo powder because it is less dizzying so I don't feel the need to be sick once we arrive.

Tuning into the auras around me I look more closely at the house; the midnight black aura has a cold feel to its edge that comes from dark magic being used with its walls. The aura of the one light bedroom is warm though oppressive and white and grey it colour – the room tells so much of the occupant; lonely, isolated, sad but with a pure heart and a warm soul. Reassuringly it shows no evidence that they use dark magic surprisingly they seem to be very incorruptible and deep in white magic.

Sera tenses around my neck; _"This house has a dark feel to it maybe we should turn back." Sera hisses._

"_There is at least one person in there who is yet to be corrupted by this family and if going in there will save them then it is what must be done. Worry not Sera I sense no malicious intent they are merrily curious about me because of my powers so stay close to me. If I start to feel danger I'll make sure everyone gets out before it is too late." I respond._

"_You are right youngling it would be unwise to turn our backs on even one soul and this boy Sirius maybe more important than we could imagine otherwise he would not feature so prominently in your visions." Sera agrees._

"Be careful this house has a very dark aura, I can't sense any malicious intent but if there is any sense of danger I'll let you know so we can get out." I inform the Potters.

James nods egger to meet Sirius and determined to do everything he can to help.

Mr. Potter knocks on the door and we wait in silence for the door to open. The woman that greets us is an intimidating person who towers over James and I; her aura is coal black and she shows no love for her son Sirius though her aura has a flicker of love for her younger son Regulus. She introduces us to about twenty-five people most of whom are familiar faces from my visions and only two of the swarm can be trusted.

Andromeda is unlike her family as she like Sirius has a glowing white aura and she looks at her 'family' with distain hidden in her eyes and glowing in her aura (distain is a putrid green colour). After being shown round the room like a trophy or medal I am able to speak to Sirius with James and Andromeda – glancing round the room I cast a parselspell that allows the conversation to remain private.

"Is there somewhere we could talk more privately without depending so much on a spell?" I ask.

"We could talk in my room but I don't think mother would allow it." Sirius states.

"She might Siri remember she told all of us to insure that we established a good relationship with Nadia as she is of interest to you-know-who and if we could build enough of a bond to convince her to go dark side." Andromeda sighs.

"I am aware the Voldemort is interested in me and if we can talk away from these people I might be able to tell you why." I respond.

"Would you mind cancelling the spell so I can go talk to my mother about the four of us going up to my room for a while?" Sirius asks.

"Done" I smile.

Sirius disappears into the crowd his aura flashing several colours; orange (courage), peach (confidence) and yellow (hope) being the most prominent as well as the underlying white that most people have – with some people the underlying colour is black. The underlying colours show a person for the magic they practise and sometimes for the nature of their heart; black shows a person uses the dark arts, white shows they use standard magic, a mix of red, green, blue and yellow means the person practises elemental magic which is something that so far only Eileen and Minerva's auras show as.

Lily's aura is rare – a mix of white and red – the red in this case meaning her open and loving heart and that she holds the power to use love within the magic she uses. Sev, Remus, James and Sirius all have this same base aura. According to Minerva my aura is unique as it is a complex blend of white, black, elemental and love which given that I have never once used the darks arts is surprising – Minerva believes that my aura shows the magic that I will learn over the years as she knows that Salazar feels that I should be taught how the dark arts work in order to better fight them.

Sirius returns with a triumphant grin on his face and a slight hint of emerald (caution) in his aura. Leading the way the three of us follow Sirius from the main rooms up the stairs to his room – unsurprisingly his room is the only one with a white base aura. I cast several wards and privacy charms on the room so that no one can eavesdrop on the conversation then taking turns James and I tell Andromeda and Sirius about my identity and the mysteries around why Dumbledore hid me.

James grins to Sirius when he talks about my vision of Sirius and Andromeda joining us at the Harppies Vs United match and how Sirius will not be in Slytherin. "What house will I be in if I am not in Slytherin?" Sirius asks.

"Where would be the fun in telling you? I haven't told the others what house they are going to be in so I won't spoil the surprise for you." I smile. Sirius's aura took on a slight hint of silver (hope) and the section of yellow increased slightly upon hearing he would not follow his family into Slytherin house.

The party drags on though our talk in Sirius's room took close to an hour so we didn't get as bored as Sirius normally does as he says these things tend to be incredible dull and to be fair I did agree with him though I mentioned that meeting Andromeda and him had been the best part of the night. Finally however the party finally ends and we are able to leave after saying goodbye to everyone one – I make a point of hugging both Dromeda and Siri (they told James and I we could use their nicknames out with the ear shot of their family so I let the call me Dia) before we leave.

James grins to Sirius "I expect you and Andromeda to join us at the Harrpies Vs United match next week since Nadia now has two spare tickets. My sister and I will be disappointed if you can't make it." He tells Sirius in as strict a voice he can which only leaves me silently laughing while Sev laughs merrily on the other end of our bond.

"If both our parents agree then you can guarantee we'll be there." Sirius smiles.

"I'm sure that they will be able to go." Mrs Black reassures James though her tone suggests she would prefer we had invited her younger son and her niece Bellatrix (whose base aura is so black that I had to use all my will power not to flinch when we were shaking hands) rather that Sirius and her disliked niece Andromeda.

"Apparently it is going to be a good game one of the best this season." James states.

"What gives you that impression?" Mr Black quizzes.

"Having a seer as an adopted sister tends to be very insightful." James laughs throwing his arm round my shoulder – Sev's jealousy spikes a little till I send him reassurances through the bond that James really does see me as his sister.

"So you've seen the game all ready?" Sirius asks.

"No I saw a group of us afterwards talking about it and Mr Potter telling us how the reporters are all ready saying that it is the best match of the season." I grin.

"Do you happen to know which house you will be in?" Bella questions.

"No but I think that everyone suspects that I will be in Slytherin since I am a parseltounge and my familiar is a snake. Dumbledore really wants me to be Gryffindor but I don't think he is expecting much to come of it." I answer.

"Are you going to find out?" Mrs Black asks.

"I think I'd rather it be a surprise." I respond. "I'm not very easy to surprise these days." I add jokingly.

"I'm sure that you could end up in any house especially since Ravenclaw herself was a seer." Mr Black ponders.

"True I am sort of a wild card since my powers mean that I could end up in one of three houses and my personality opens up the fourth as a possibility to." I agree.

"So it is true that you are a natural animgaus then?" Mrs Black quizzes.

"Yes it is true." I answer.

"If it isn't too much trouble could you show us please?" Sirius asks bouncing slightly on his heals.

"It is not a problem at all Sirius." I grin. Focusing I allow myself to transform into my panther form and pad over to Sirius – Sirius watches me uncertainly until James comes over and runs his hands through my fur. Sirius joins James and laughs comparing me to a cat.

"She is a cat just a very big one." James laughs.

Shrugging them off I pad over so I have space to change back – once I return to my normal form Sirius grins and asks if I could understand him and James to which I answered yes. I then explain to Sirius that as an animal I still had all my human thought and understanding as well as the understanding of a panther though I am unable to speak in my animal form.

After that we are finally able to leave the Black house and return to Potter Manor which is the complete opposite in feels to the Blacks; with the bright white base aura and the cheerful over tones reflecting the mood of the residences the house is far more welcoming to me than that of the Blacks. James gallops ahead of us then insists on showing me around before showing me my room.

The tour of the Potter house is great fun as James tells me about how the books of the shelves that are out with our reach are ones that would be beyond our understanding; on a shelve a few feet out of my reach is a copy of the complete works of William Shakespeare. "I've read some of Shakespeare work and don't find it to difficult to understand." I state pointing at the out of reach books.

"Your special Dia something about your powers means you understand stuff that other kids our age don't." James states proudly.

"Thanks James." I blush.

Finally James shows me his room that is shares an en-suite bathroom with mine – his room is done in Gryffindor colours and has posters of Puddlemear United all over the walls – other Quidditch memorabilia is also hanging from the walls or sitting on the shelves. "You might want to make space on your shelves for photos with the teams after the game." I state.

"We're really going to meet them?" James asks in wild eyed excitement.

"You didn't think my godparents would ignore me after the game did you and friends of mine are friends of theirs so you'll get to meet the team." I confirm.

James grins and cheers as I walk through the connecting bathroom into my room; the room is done cleverly so that all the house colours are represented in the style.


	6. Family Stands Together

Chapter Six: Family Stands Together

**A/N: Everything written in italics and in speech marks is spoken in parseltounge and everything underlined and in italics is a flashback. Visions will be written in bold. Also anything in quotations that isn't in italics is made up quote from a made up book and anything in quotations and italics is thoughts.**

The next morning I wake up after several dream visions and record them all in my book, it would seem that since there is yet to be a cure for lycanthropy James gets it into his head that we should all become Animagi to help with the monthly change. _'You do realize that you are a natural and that it will take much longer for any of us to learn the process.' Sev states._

'_I know that though I do think it is a very good idea. Animagi in their animal form wouldn't be able to be turned into werewolves themselves hence we would all be safer.' I counter._

'_Maybe but don't you think we'd end up getting hurt from time to time?" Sev asks._

'_Nothing that I can't heal in an instant." I respond._

'_It is very dangerous." Sev argues._

'_True but it will help Remus and it works so I am for it.' I reply._

'_Well I'd love to give it a shot but only if we ask Professor McGonagall to help us.' Sev agrees._

'_Won't try this with out her. Do you think you could get your mum to brew the potion that shows you what you're animagus form will be' I ask._

'_She'll ask why, what do I tell her?' Sev questions._

'_The true usually works best.' I answer._

'_Are you sure she'll be ok with it?' Sev quizzes._

'_I'm sure.' I smile. _

"Nadia you ready for breakfast?" James yells.

"Yes I'm just coming." I shout back.

'_I'll see you soon.' I inform Sev._

'_See you then.' Sev grins. _

Running down to catch up with James transform into my panther form and leap gracefully past him to the bottom of the stairs then return to my normal form.

"Hey, you cheated Dia." James pouts.

"Did not, you never said anything about rules." I smirk.

"You are such a Slytherin." James states.

"Maybe I am but that has nothing to do with this." I grin.

"Is it true that Salazar didn't hate muggleborns or muggles?" James asks.

"From what I know of him the only reason he didn't want them to attend Hogwarts is that he feared the reaction of their parents because the religions at the time had witches and wizards burnt at the stake. He feared Hogwarts would be attacked if it was made known that the school trained witches and wizards to use their magic. It got him killed because he tried to talk a muggle village out of attacking the school." I answer.

"So he really wasn't a bad guy and all this prejudice is just built on a poor interpretation of the true?" James quizzes.

"Pretty much" I respond.

"That's so unfair" James states.

"I know but sometimes that is just life." I sigh.

"Come on let's get breakfast" James grins running off towards the kitchen I chase after him and the two of us join Mr. and Mrs. Potter at the kitchen table.

"Nadia we have been discussing your magical education with Dumbledore and he feels you really shouldn't be learning to use a wand at your age. Minerva however feels that it is important for your safety and that with your powers the sooner you learn the better." Mr. Potter begins.

"Having listened to the two we agree that Minerva was right to go over Albus's head to insure that you are properly trained. We feel that you should continue to remain at Hogwarts and that you should stay with us during holidays and on weekends if you would like to." Mrs. Potter finishes.

"I'd really like that but would I still be able to see Lily, Sev and Remus?" I ask.

"Of course you will dear, James has insisted that we go visit Remus in 's today so that he can meet him." Mrs. Potter responds.

"Nadia says we'll get on really well at Hogwarts so if I can be friends with him for longer then I'll happily take the opportunity." James grins.

"I am worried about him going to Hogwarts Dumbledore told us the unfortunate events that have happened recently." Mr. Potter states.

"Oh don't worry he'll have me so it won't be a bad thing and I know he won't hurt anyone." I reassure.

"Are you certain?" Mrs. Potter asks.

"Yes especially after the rest of our group master the animagus transformation then we are more than able to help him." I answer.

"James I hope you aren't planning on joining in on this." Mrs. Potter scolds.

"It was my idea mum." James states proudly.

"I hope you all intend to ask Minerva to help you." Mr. Potter says.

"Course dad we were going to ask Aunt Minnie once we know what form we'll all take." James assures.

"I all ready know." I tease.

"Tell me, tell me." James begs.

"Sorry but you have to find out the fun way." I laugh.

"Fine but if it isn't something cool I'm not doing it." James pouts.

"Oh its cool there is no question of it." I smirk.

"I hope Moony and I get on as well as Sirius and I did." James grins.

"Moony?" Mrs. Potter questions.

"My nickname for Remus." James smiles proudly.

"We'll all need nicknames." I laugh.

'_You can be Nightshadow.' Sev suggests._

"Sev thinks that I should be Nightshadow." I tell James.

"That's brilliant tell Sev it's great." James instructs.

'_James thinks that Nightshadow is brilliant.' I pass on._

'_Tell him thanks.' Sev smiles._

"Sev says thanks." I transfer.

"We'll work out the rest once we know our forms." James hints.

"Nice try but no." I laugh.

"Fine we'll need a group name." James states.

"Sure how about we discuss that at the Quidditch game." I suggest.

"Sure that sounds like a plan." James agrees. "I can wait to meet your godparents." He adds excitedly.

Nyx swoops gracefully through the open window and lands in front of me with a reply from Lily.

"Lily says she'll be able to go to the match next week." I inform the Potters.

"That's wonderful dear." Mrs Potter smiles warmly.

"That it is." I agrees.

"Tell her we'll pick her up the day before and we can leave from here." Mrs Potter instructs gently.

"Sure" I respond.

'_Mum says that I am allowed to go.' Sev tells me._

'_That's brilliant this is going to be so much fun.' I laugh._

"Sev's mum says he can come to." I state.

"This is going to be epic." James cheers as I hand Nyx the letter for Lily and she takes off and flies gracefully out the window.

James and I spend the morning throwing the Quaffle to each other and taking turns in being keeper to practise our chaser skills – James really wants to be a chaser or seeker. After lunch Mrs. Potter gets out floo powder and we floo to 's to visit Remus. "Hey, how you feeling?" I ask.

"Pretty bad I don't think they'll let me go to Hogwarts now." Remus sighs.

"I happen to know that you will be able to go to Hogwarts and that you will do very well there." I smile reassuringly.

"Yeah Moony not to mention that you know you've got Nightshadow, Sev, Lily and I who all class you as our friend." James grins.

"Moony? Nightshadow?" Remus quizzes.

"Nicknames for you and Nadia. Moony cause you're a werewolf and Nightshadow cause Dia is a panther animagus. We'll come up with everyone else's once we know what our forms will be." James answers.

"Why are you planning on becoming animagi?" Remus asks.

"Well animagi aren't effected by a werewolf bite in their animal form so this means we should all be able to keep you company on the full moon." James responds.

"That is really dangerous and risky so why would any of you be willing to do that for me?" Remus questions.

"You're a nice person and we'll be great friends." James declares confidently.

"He's right and I'd spend the full moon with you anyway since we're family." I agree.

"Same here Moony, same here." James concludes.

Now I'm glad that I chose to fill everyone in on the truth and provide them with an Occlumency charm to protect them since it means in each others company we can be open and honest. Remus finally nods in acceptance and allows us to tell him about what he has missed in terms of news and visions – James babbles on about how cool Sirius is and how unlike the Blacks he seems and how is cousin Andromeda is the same in how she feels about her family.

"So, where are we sitting for the match next week?" Remus asks.

"We're in the top box." I states.

"No way, those seats are seriously hard to get." James and Remus declare together.

"Yeah and both my godparents are playing seeker in this match so it was really easy for them to insure that I got tickets in the top box." I answer simply.

"Wow and you're really letting us come with even after what happened to me?" Remus quizzes.

"Course you're coming, you're family and you're really nice what happened changes nothing." I smile reassuringly.

"I doubt everyone will see it that way." Remus sighs.

"Doesn't matter what people think Moony your family and family sticks together no matter what." James declares.

"You're one of us Moony and we will not leave you because of this." I add.

"Thanks that means a lot to hear you being supportive of me despite being a werewolf." Remus states.

"Well then know this your furry little problem doesn't bother us." James reassures.

"'Furry little problem'" Remus laughs.

"James is right Remus no matter what you have our support." I agree. "Sev says he agrees as well." I add.

"Yeah mate we know you didn't want this and we will try and help however we can." James grins.

"Even if that means spending hour learning about animagi Sev says he is there for you." I pass on.

"That really means a lot to me you guys. Tell Sev thanks for me." Remus smiles.

"Now then since everyone is in for the Quidditch match then we will really need to teach Lily about it before we go so that she knows what is going on." I state.

"I would be so happy to teach her and I am sure Sev can teach her as well since he lives nearer her." James grins.


End file.
